


Locker Rooms Are Fun, Right?

by jisxngie



Series: Monsta X Drabbles and Smuts [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ALSO PRINCIPAL WONHO, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Cock slut Minhyuk, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, FUCKING A+ PLS, Hair Pulling, Hyungwon is a sexy daddy that doms okay, I Had To, M/M, Minhyuk is a slut, Not, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Smut, god forgive me for i have sinned, i am so sorry mother, imma just leave this here and pretend i never wrote this 3.2k word daddy kink in a locker room, like it's just a belt come on, very little bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/pseuds/jisxngie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon's the quiet, chic guy in the class that Minhyuk figures is a complete and utter douchebag. Or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Rooms Are Fun, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me
> 
> I will begin writing the sequel when I hit 25 kudos! <33

If you told Lee Minhyuk a year ago that he would be pinned to the lockers, a large hand roughly pulling at his hair, filthy words that turned him on more being growled and Chae Hyungwon’s cock ramming into him with no mercy and making him moan like a two dollar whore. He would laugh.

He ain’t laughing now.

It had started when Minhyuk accidentally bumped into Hyungwon, the classy ‘gentle giant’ kind. The taller had looked at him, continued to sip on his Starbucks and simply blinked before returning to what he was doing. ‘Rude’ Minhyuk thought, going off to disrupt some other nice kids because that’s what he did for fun. No side delinquents. No girls. Just being an absolute dick.

He walked around the school, teasing and poking fun at people who shied away from his gaze and chuckling at the people who simply tripped over their own two feet when their gaze meet his. Ah, yes, he was your everyday bully and delinquent. Just let it happen. He eventually ended up back at his class, the teacher scolding him for being late as he simply walked over to his desk and sat down. Right next to the lanky giant whom he’d assumed rude.

He was actually quite handsome, Minhyuk concluded. He had a sharp jawline, plump lips, eyes that spoke pure innocence and hair as dark as midnight compared to his bright platinum silver hair.

They had physical education after this which meant soccer practice. And soccer practice meant team colour shirts. And team colored shirts meant locker room. And locker room meant Hyungwon shirtless. He suddenly wanted to get out of this classroom real quick.

Apparently Chae Hyungwon had the physical ability to vanish into thin air because as soon as the bell rang, there was a sound of ruffling papers for a second and then Hyungwon was gone. Just. Gone. Like the fucking classroom door was still shut. How. Minhyuk was dumbfounded.

Hyungwon quickly escaped to the boys locker room after shoving his books into his locker in the hallway. He did not want to have to deal with a kid shorter than him by an inch poke fun at him all through practice. But he was sure that the male was on the opposing team. Good. But bad. Because he still did soccer. Shit. The tall male padded to his locker in the back corner of the locker room and opened it, grabbing out his shirt just as the other boys began piling in. He was one of the newer students so his locker was in the far back, where the newest students had their lockers as the older students were first.

He stripped off his blazer and threw it into his locker, closely followed by his tie and then his dress shirt. By this point most of the boys had finished, excited for practice; Hyungwon didn’t understand why. He fumbled for a bit when he saw a flash of silver and a click of a locker behind him. “So, you can just disappear?” he heard a voice say and he turned around to face it, team shirt still in his hands and upper body exposed. It was Minhyuk. Surprise, surprise.

“It’s become a habit…” Hyungwon mumbled as he turned back around to face his locker. “Become a habit, eh?” Minhyuk turned on the balls of his feet and grabbed Hyungwon by the shoulder, turning him and then pressing him into the locker next door, “I like you. You’re sneaky.” Hyungwon blinked and blushed, Minhyuk’s thigh was pressing into his crotch and the itch to grab him by the throat and push him back into the opposite locker was so strong. “What are you thinking about…?” Minhyuk purred, hands coming up to rest on Hyungwon’s firm chest. “Are you thinking about me? Thinking about how it would feel if I fucked you…?” ‘Okay,’ Hyungwon thought, ‘he’s that type of guy.’

Hyungwon’s fists clenched beside him and his eyes stared into Minhyuk’s dark ones. WIthout warning, the younger raised a hand and shoved Minhyuk off of him by the chest, pushing him roughly into the opposite locker and threading slim fingers through his hair, pulling. Hard. Minhyuk whined high into the still air, all of the other boys already outside and out of earshot. “Actually...I was thinking of how it’d feel to fuck you...I wanna feel you tight around me and I wanna hear you scream my name like the little whore you are,” Hyungwon’s lips ghosted the shell of Minhyuk’s ear as he spoke in a low and dangerous tone, feeling the elder shudder.

“God, fuck, yes…” Minhyuk whined, his scalp burning at the incessant tugging from Hyungwon, but he liked the burn, liked the pain, “fuck me Hyungwon, fuck me.”

Hyungwon pressed rough kisses to Minhyuk’s neck, marking the smooth, pale skin with little bite marks and purple bruises before coming back up to ghost his lips against Minhyuk’s own. “You are to address me as ‘daddy’ and that’s it. You understand?” Minhyuk, still caught up in the way this supposed ‘gentle giant’ was so dominant and kinky, nodded his head and ground down onto Hyungwon’s thigh. “So impatient,” Hyungwon smirked against Minhyuk’s lips as he moaned at the hand that cupped his growing erection, “you like that don’t you, you little slut?” Hyungwon threw his shirt onto the bench behind him and began tugging Minhyuk’s own shirt off, his tongue swiping at the elder’s.

Minhyuk’s arms wrapped around Hyungwon’s neck, pulling him even closer if possible and moaning into his mouth when the younger finally got his dress shirt unbuttoned. Hyungwon’s cold hands ran up and down burning sides, fingers digging into sharp hips whenever Minhyuk sucked on his tongue and moaned lewdly or tugged at his bottom lip with sharp teeth. 

Hyungwon pulled away from Minhyuk’s lips and continued down his marked collarbones to the pale, perfectly smooth skin of his chest. His tongue pressed against one of the elder’s nipples and he flicked the tip of it over the pert bud, his eyes flickering up to look into Minhyuk’s. The silver haired male flushed and his hand came up to cover his mouth, long sleeve covering most of it. He mewled when Hyungwon’s free hand trailed down to press against the straining erection in his too-motherfucking-tight jeans. “Ah-ahhh, d-daddy, sh-shit,” Minhyuk moaned and threw his head back against the lockers with a dull bang. Hyungwon had become accustomed to Minhyuk’s ways, his sly tricks and his cool and composed exterior but jesus fuck the way the title rolled off of such filthy and submissive lips. The younger’s hands found Minhyuk’s belt and he swiftly undid the clasp before unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down slim legs. Hyungwon stood back up properly and backed himself until he was sitting on the bench with his legs spread, watching a flushed Minhyuk in only a pair of socks, really tight briefs and an unbuttoned shirt that now looked 5 sizes too big for him. “Come here, babe,” Hyungwon placed his hands behind him and leaned back, watching as the shorter padded a couple of steps before looking up at him, “on your knees and be a good boy for daddy.”

Minhyuk, for once in his life, obeyed with an aroused tremor running through his body.

“Good boy. Such a fucking slut for me aren’t you?” Hyungwon chuckled darkly as he watched Minhyuk fumble with the clasp of his belt, threading a hand through bright locks and tugging. Minhyuk whined high and needy while he finally pulled the belt from its loops. The leather material sat nicely in his hand. “Daddy…” Minhyuk looked up at Hyungwon and flushed when the younger smirked down at him. “What do you want, babe?”

Right. He’s a class A tease.

“I-I want you to put this around my neck...please, daddy,” Minhyuk, as if to prove his point, wrapped the leather around his neck a little and let the ends hang around the back. “You’re such a whore, aren’t you babe?” “Yes, daddy, I’m a fucking whore…” “Good boy.” Hyungwon strapped the leather around Minhyuk’s thin neck and inhaled sharply when he felt the elder mouth at his cock through his jeans.

Minhyuk unbuttoned the button on his jeans and tugged down the zipper with his teeth, peering up into Hyungwon’s dark eyes and smirking at the shudder that left him. Minhyuk tugged down his jeans and rubbed at Hyungwon’s hard cock through only the thin material of his briefs, his own aching between his legs. “Mm, daddy’s so big...I want daddy to fuck me with his big, fat cock. Would you like that daddy? Would you like to fuck my tight little asshole and punish me for being such a slut?” Hyungwon simply moaned because Minhyuk had pulled his cock out and was sucking on the tip, his jaw already falling slack. “Fuck, Minhyuk, babe,” Hyungwon threaded long, slim fingers through soft strands of hair and gripped harshly.

Minhyuk took in as much of Hyungwon’s dick as he could before he was stopping to swallow around him, stroking what he couldn’t reach with his mouth with his hand. “Jesus, fuck, oh my god, Minhyuk,” Hyungwon’s head lolled back and his hips involuntarily bucked up and made Minhyuk choke. The elder pulled off of his cock, panting and coughing, a line of saliva connecting his wet lips and the head of the younger’s thick cock. “Fuck, daddy’s so hot,” Minhyuk smirked before going down again.

They stayed like that for a while, Hyungwon’s dick pushing down Minhyuk’s throat and the latter’s hands playing with his own cock. The elder pulled Hyungwon’s jeans and briefs to his ankles, spreading the younger’s legs and trailing wet, sloppy kisses down his length, over his balls and down to swipe over his entrance with his tongue. “Oh my fucking god,” Hyungwon groaned and tightened his grip in Minhyuk’s silver locks. Minhyuk’s abused Hyungwon’s entrance with his tongue, licking it, biting it, penetrating it, sucking it, anything he could think of that made the younger moan out in humbled pleasure. “Fuck, stop, I’m gonna cum,” Hyungwon grunted and pulled Minhyuk’s head away, shivering when the elder whined and licked his lips. Hyungwon stood, dragging Minhyuk up with him and then slamming him back into the lockers. “Do you have anything I can use as lube?” Hyungwon whispered huskily against Minhyuk’s jawline, chin brushing against the leather belt around the elder’s neck.

“My locker, in the back, top shelf,” Minhyuk breathed, yelping when Hyungwon’s large hand landed a slap to his still clothed ass.

“What do you do in here?” Hyungwon chuckled airily as he closed the locker again, walking back over to the shorter who was in the midst of stripping his briefs off. “I may or may not fuck myself on my fingers and imagine it’s your cock in me, daddy.” Minhyuk purred, grabbing Hyungwon’s wrist in one hand and the lube in the other. He popped the cap and lathered it all over the younger’s hand. “I imagine your fat cock pounding into my little cockhole, mhmm, I imagine it in class when you’re not present,” Minhyuk lowered Hyungwon’s hand to his ass, the wet substance cold against his burning skin, “I touch myself in class when I’m thinking of you, daddy. There was this one time I even shoved a vibrator in my ass before class and wriggled my butt around in my seat to make it rub against that one spot.”

Minhyuk ground down on the fingers that were now rubbing against his entrance, moaning filthily and looking into Hyungwon’s eyes like a slut. “So that’s why you were fidgeting that one time in class,” Hyungwon’s finger slid easily into Minhyuk and the former watched as the boy keened and ground down against it, “you looked like you’d have take anybody’s dick that day, babe. You looked like you wanted somebody to fuck you til you couldn’t walk straight. Hmm, maybe over the desk, or on the floor, or on a chair, or up against the window...Oh, I know, how about being fucked in the dance studio on the fourth floor? Huh? With all of those mirrors and windows?”

Minhyuk moaned and reached back to force Hyungwon to shove another finger inside of him.

“Yeah, fuck, ah, yeah like that daddy. I would take anyone’s dick if I could, but trust me- ohh fuck yes right there ahhh- if I had a cock this big and thick and ready to pound me til I can’t walk, I’d take it,” Minhyuk gripped Hyungwon’s cock with both of his hands and moaned when the latter shoved in a third and a fourth finger, fucking him roughly with the long, slim digits. Minhyuk’s lips latched onto the soft skin of Hyungwon’s neck, sucking red hickeys against his slightly tanned skin.

Hyungwon turned Minhyuk around and pressed him face first into the cold metal of the locker, still four fingers deep inside of him. His free hand came up and tugged on the bit of excess leather on his belt that wasn’t wrapped around his neck; Minhyuk gasped in pleasure. “Fuck, daddy please, please please fuck me daddy,” the elder glanced back into Hyungwon’s eyes and bucked his hips back, hand coming down to play with his leaking cock before getting it pulled away and pinned to his lower back. “Nuh uh, you are not to touch yourself until I say, you understand baby?” Hyungwon rasped into Minhyuk’s ear and nibbled at the lobe, crooking his fingers and making the elder yelp in pleasure; he nodded. Hyungwon picked up the discarded bottle of lube and let the substance drip thickly onto his dick, hissing at the feeling. He stroked himself for a second before pulling his fingers out of Minhyuk, shuddering at the sight of his hole stretched prettily and the sound of the elder’s incessant whining. “Jesus fuck, you’re so goddamn impatient,” Minhyuk could practically hear the smirk in Hyungwon’s voice.

Hyungwon pushed in and really wasn’t surprised when Minhyuk seemed to take it like he was born to do so. “Fuck, even after four fingers, you’re still so tight,” Hyungwon grunted as he pushed in to the hilt, one hand gripping Minhyuk’s hair and the other grasping tightly onto his waist. “Th-That’s just b-because you’re so f-fucking b-big, daddy.”

Minhyuk panted and his toes curled in his socks, still unbuttoned shirt sticking to his back while his cheek pressed into the cool metal. Hyungwon leaned his head against Minhyuk’s shoulder and breathed heavily; Minhyuk was so hot and wet and so fucking tight around him. Lee Minhyuk really was a bad boy. “Mmmh, daddy, please, fuck me, teach me a lesson,” the silver haired male pushed his hips back so his ass rubbed against the v of Hyungwon’s hips, throwing his head back when the tip of the younger’s dick pressed against that spot inside of him.

“Good boys get a good fuck,” Hyungwon pulled out slowly and then slammed back in, ripping a loud moan from Minhyuk’s throat, “you think you deserve one? You think you deserve this cock?” Minhyuk whined when Hyungwon pulled out until only the tip was inside but didn’t move after that. “Yes, yes god, fuck yes please, daddy please- nyahh!” Hyungwon slammed back in, starting up a relentless pace that had Minhyuk digging his blunt nails into the metal of the locker for something to hold on to. Hyungwon’s pace didn’t slow and the hand buried in silver locks only got tighter as he fucked Minhyuk into the lockers. “Shit! Fuck, daddy, yes right there!” Minhyuk was sure that even the boys outside on the bench could hear him, but he really didn’t care, not when Hyungwon was leaning over and whispering into his ear;

“You like this cock don’t you? You like the way it stretches your ass so wide, like the way it feels when I hit your prostate,” one sharp thrust angled perfectly, hitting it dead on and wrenching a yell from the elder, “like when I pull your hair like this,” Hyungwon tugged Minhyuk’s head back, “like when I choke you,” Hyungwon’s hand trailed from the platinum silver locks to hook under the leather of his belt, pulling so he cut off Minhyuk’s air for a second before returning to his hair, “you like when I fuck you rough, don’t you? You like knowing that somebody could walk in on us right now don’t you?”

Minhyuk could only nod and moan and mewl in response to Hyungwon’s filthy tone and words, his coherency lost to the white hot pleasure he was receiving. Hyungwon bit down on his lip and grunted as he swept strands of jet black hair out of his face. Minhyuk fucked back against Hyungwon, moaning out loud ‘ahh’s and screaming out Hyungwon’s name any time the younger slammed into his prostate. Hyungwon turned Minhyuk’s face towards him and pressed a bruising kiss to his already swollen lips. Minhyuk whined and pushed back against Hyungwon again, his blunt fingernails digging into the cold metal of the locker and his chest rubbing up against it as well. The younger grunted into Minhyuk’s mouth, hand gripping the elder’s waist so hard it’ll definitely leave bruises the next day. Minhyuk yelped at the hand that wrapped around his neck, not bothering with the belt around it and opting to grip his throat instead. Hyungwon groaned into the elder’s ear, “Fuck, babe, gonna cum.”

Minhyuk’s chest was red and flushed and his body trembling in Hyungwon’s hands, “A-ahh, oh my god, fuck, m-me too…!” The younger pressed his lips to Minhyuk’s, fucking him with abandon until he had the elder screaming his name and cumming all over the metal of the lockers. Minhyuk went limp in the younger’s arms, his body over sensitive after his orgasm though he could still feel the underlying pleasure sparking through him.

“Shit, fuck, Minhyuk,” Hyungwon groaned into the elder’s neck as he came inside of him, his thrusts slowing until they were both just panting and sweaty messes leaning against each other. The younger pulled out and they both collapsed against the floor, Minhyuk on top. The elder pulled his still unbuttoned shirt off of his shoulders and threw it onto the floor next to them.

Hyungwon could feel Minhyuk’s chest rise and fall against his own, quiet puffs of breath hitting his face as the elder pressed soft kisses everywhere, “Geez, you’re cheesy after quite possibly the greatest fuck of your life.” Minhyuk stuck his tongue out at the younger, “Shut up.” They just stayed like that for a bit, having about another 25 minutes before the boys would begin piling in after practice again. 

“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk murmured, burying his face into the crook of the younger’s neck and nipping small red marks there, “my Hyungwon, mine, Hyungwonnie is all mine…” The younger hummed and sat up, pushing Minhyuk up into his lap so he could shift to lean against the lockers. Pressing his lips to Hyungwon’s, Minhyuk lazily stroked the younger’s biceps, feeling drowsy and in post-orgasm sleepiness. A loud ‘ahem’ was what caught them off guard. The two of them snapped their heads up to see their principal standing there (in all of his sexiness), blonde hair gelled out of his face and arms crossed.

_“Boys, I expect to see you in my office this afternoon at 4 o’clock sharp.”_

Hyungwon and Minhyuk gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> jesus christ what have i done
> 
> if yOU WANT A SEQUEL W/ THE PRINCIPAL I SHALL GLADLY WRITE IT :D
> 
> I will begin writing the sequel when I hit 25 kudos! <33


End file.
